Two vampires and a Queen
by Sonicandamy1212
Summary: Sarah and Erica get seductive on their fan Madison Rayne


Two vampires and a Queen Bee

Pairings: Sarah, Erica, and Madison Rayne

It was a sunny day in Seattle Washington, Madison Rayne was going for a walk until two people went behind her. It was the two vampires Sarah and Erica. Erica coved Madison's eyes while Sarah grabbed Madison's arms so she wouldn't move them.

"guess who" asked Sarah and Erica

"my two biggest fans Sarah and Erica" said Madison

"that's right" said Sarah and Erica

Then Erica uncovers Madison's eyes and Sarah releases her grip on Madison's arms

"So what brings you here in Seattle" asked Madison

"oh just to see our idol" said Sarah

Erica hugs Madison from behind and Sarah hugs Madison in front

"What you two love me or something" asked Madison

"Can we hang out with you we promise we'll be nice" Sarah said seductively as she went on her tip toes and kissed Madison

Erica laughed seductively and kissed Madison's neck

Sarah and Erica grabbed Madison's hands

At Madison's apartment

Sarah and Erica were on Madison's bed and they were waiting for Madison becaus she was trying on dresses. When Madison left the bathroom, Sarah and Erica saw that Madison was wearing a glitter like outfit. " so what do you think" asked Madison

"your sexy" said Sarah as her eyes were full of lust

"turn around" said Erica as she licked her lips

Madison did what she said and turned around

Sarah and Erica were looking at her exposed back

Then Sarah stood up and hugged Madison from behind

"mmmmmmmm so hard" said Sarah as she was feeling her back and at that point she started kissing it.

Erica got up and started kissing Madison and a few seconds later Madison sank into the kiss

Then Sarah pulls Madison into the bed and turned her around and then Erica joined in with them

Madison started sucking on Sarah's neck. Sarah couldn't help but moan because Madison was doing it really hard. Erica started to kiss Sarah in the process. Sarah was the prey right now but she didn't care she was enjoying it

"oh yeaah keep going" Sarah moaned as she was leaving scratches on Madison's back as she was still sucking her neck and then Madison takes Sarah's clothes off and she wasn't wearing a bra or panties and then Erica took her own clothes off and she wasn't wearing a bra or panties neither

"wow you two look beautiful" said Madison

"I knew this day would so that's why I don't have anything on" said Sarah

Then Madison sucked on Sarah's breast. Sarah moaned softly and she arched her neck, Erica crawled up and kissed Sarah

Madison started to rub on Sarah's entrance. She moaned loudly and Erica started to suck on Sarah's left breast

"Oh yessss keep going" Sarah moaned

Sarah was enjoying it. Madison and Erica stopped

"Why did you stop" Sarah asked as she was disappointed

"lie down" said Erica

Sarah did what she asked and then Erica shoved her entrance into Sarah's face

"do it" said Erica

Then Sarah started licking Erica's entrance and Madison did the same with Sarah

Sarah and Erica were moaning

"oh yes yes yes Sarah that's it continue to fuc me please make me cum" Erica moaned

Madison fucked Sarah even faster and that caused Sarah to go faster

"Oh yes YES I'm cumming" screamed Sarah as she was feeling it.

Then she orgasmed as she came on Madison's face and then Erica did the same and came on Sarah's face and then she fell on the bed next to Sarah

Sarah and Erica were worn out

"tired already" asked Madison as she saw her two fans breathing

Madison then started to take off her dress and she didn't have any bra or panties either. Sarah and Erica were amazed at looking at Madison's body, her breasts were huge and perky

"oh my god" said Sarah and Erica as they were trying to stay awake and then they got up and pulled Madison into the bed

Sarah then kisses Madison on the lips and Erica went behind Madison and grabbed her breasts and hugging her from behind and then it got to the point where Erica pushes Madison on top of Sarah so that Madison was on top of Sarah. Erica then started to put two of her fingers into Madison's entrance. Sarah then snuck out of Madison so that she was behind Madison. She then starts to hit Madison's ass with her hand

"oh Sarah and Erica" moaned Madison

Sarah and Erica then got Madison to turn over so she was lying on her back and then they lie next to her. Sarah was on Madison's left and Erica was on Madison's right

The three had a wild night

"That was wonderful" said Madison

"tell me about it" said Sarah

"I don't want this to end" said Erica

"It doesn't have to end" said Madison

"it doesn't" asked Erica

"nope" said Madison

"good" said Sarah and Erica

"we'll do this again" said Madison

Sarah and Erica laughed seductively

"I love you two" said Madison

"We love you two Maddie" said Sarah and Erica

Then the three fell asleep


End file.
